dead_evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Noxerra
Noxerra is the main continent and game world of Dead Evil. Originally known as Solerra, the continent is composed of nine different regions divided into two halves - east and west, connected by a land bridge to the far north. Collectively, Noxerra held promise as a united continent under the Sol Empire, but it was ravaged by the dark magic of the Apotheon Artifacts used during the War of the Nine Knights. In time after the war, Noxerra is a dangerous landscape composed of various wastelands, and is now a dark shadow of it's former self. Pre-Imperial History Age of the Empire The Collapse Modern Regions The Tribal North Main Article: The Tribal North The Tribal North is the name given to the region formerly known as Halestrom before the War. Once a loosely governed frontier, it is now a dense wilderness inhabited by four Northern Tribes descended from Halestrom's original inhabitants. The Eastern Wasteland Main Article: The Eastern Wasteland The Eastern Wasteland is the unofficial name given to the region that constituted the kingdom of Mordenheim before the Empire's collapse. In the present, it is a sparsely populated wasteland with a few fledgling communities and city-states, most notably the city of Dreadmont, which was founded by noble families that served the royal Stoneward family during the War. The Hellmouth Main Article: The Hellmouth The Hellmouth is a desolate wasteland in the far North of Western Noxerra, in the region that was the kingdom of Valtoria during the time of the Empire. Once a proud and civilized gothic nation, the area is now called the Hellmouth on the account of the large population of invasive demons and devils that have taken root in the area, as well as massive droves of free roaming undead. It is home to the city-states of Ramsgate and the Boneyard, both considered some of the premier places to study the darker arcane arts. Yarmouth Main Article: Yarmouth Yarmouth is a ruinous, agrarian wasteland governed loosely by three main cities each ruled by a Baron, using the archaic titles and governing systems of the pre-war era. While prosperous in its own right due to a steady supply of crops, Yarmouth is home to many dark legends and dangerous trade routes. Nonetheless, it is arguably the most civilized region in the western wasteland. Durkheim Main Article: Durkheim Durkheim is a city-state in the mountains that was governed by the Drow collective of Zventhos. It is ruled by the Orrukov Regime, a family of duergar that rose up from the Underdark and began occupying the ruins that the Drow had abandoned. Durkheim is a wealthy and influential city, but is also very isolationist, being separated by mountains and the Black Gulf from most of the mainland. It still enjoys healthy trade with most of the other regions of the wasteland. The Dawn Imperium & Morninguard Frontier Main Articles: The Dawn Imperium & The Morninguard Frontier The Dawn Imperium is a religious nation-state occupying most of the region formerly known as Morninguard before the War. Ruled by an Empress that is worshiped as a Goddess, the Imperium is highly civilized and known to either accept citizens if they accept the Empress's faith or enslave or kill them if she is rejected. As such, they have a reputation for zealotry - but are also among the most culturally advanced civilizations in the wasteland, having achieved a standing army, a capital city, and a national religion that makes the Imperium a very respectable ally and a very dangerous enemy. The Imperium borders a region called the Morninguard Frontier - a collection of shanty towns, settlements, and encampments in the backwater badlands of the region. Technically beyond the Imperium's reach, the Frontier is constantly under threat of annexation, and is home to highly individualized settlers and raiders who are resisting the oncoming threat of true civilization. Golgotha Main Article: Golgotha Golgotha is a massive region of wild forests and mountains. It is generally an uncivilized wilderness, but is home to a few small villages and settlements, though it is mostly an untamed forest with scattered ruins that are home to various legends and hauntings. Between these local legends and the all-too-real local wildlife, Golgotha is an incredibly dangerous territory, and often avoided except by only the bravest of wastelanders. Sethulhmet Main Article: Sethulhmet Sethulhmet is a desert wasteland that is governed by loosely collected "slaver-states," populous cities whose main economy is based on slave labor and trading. It is home to its own brand of legendary ruins, lost cities, ghost stories and exotic dangers, but the mortal horrors of the region are the most well known. Between the hostile environment and cruel practices of the slavers there, Sethulhmet is a hotbed of immoral and hedonistic activity - being home to a wide variety of scum even aside from the slavers - from pirates and thieves, to dark cultists and depraved nobles. =